<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place to Call Home by Unhelpful_Yoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497410">A Place to Call Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_Yoda/pseuds/Unhelpful_Yoda'>Unhelpful_Yoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_Yoda/pseuds/Unhelpful_Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota had spent years being abused, but then she'd got out and found somewhere that she felt safe... where she was wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curled up in the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep, Dakota rested her head on his leg and relaxed as he carded his fingers through her fur. It had been two weeks since he’d found her and despite the care he’d given, her wounds still hadn’t healed. </p><p>“Deaton is a know it all when it comes to the supernatural, so he’ll be able to help,” Stiles told her as he pulled into a small parking lot. </p><p>Uncertain about the situation that she was walking into, Dakota hesitated momentarily as Stiles climbed out and reluctantly followed his lead. She sniffed the air as they entered the veterinary clinic, taking in the unfamiliar scents, and sticking close.  </p><p>“Ah, Stiles, what can I do for you?” a man asked as he emerged, freezing in his tracks as he spotted Dakota and eyeing her warily. </p><p>“I was hoping that you could help,” Stiles replied, placing his hand on Dakota’s back and continuing, “I fixed her up as best I could, but the wounds aren’t healing and I think a couple of them may be infected.” </p><p>“Bring her through,” the man instructed, leading them into what Dakota assumed was an examination room and crouching down to look her over, “These wounds are going to need cleaning properly and you’re right... a couple of them are infected.” </p><p>It felt like hours before the man announced that he was done and despite the pain, Dakota could feel herself healing better already. With a quick thank you to the man, Stiles gently lifted Dakota into his arms and headed back out to his jeep.  </p><p>It didn’t take them long to get to Stiles’ house and he carried her inside, putting her at the bottom of his bed. With a whine, she nuzzled his hand affectionately and got comfortable. The consistent ringing from Stiles’ phone woke her up the following morning and she nudged him, earning a groan as he answered it. Not wanting to eavesdrop on his conversation, she jumped off the bed and stretched out her sore limbs. </p><p>“You look better,” Stiles commented once he hung up. </p><p><i>‘What’s wrong?’</i> Dakota added, noticing the nervous look in his eyes and the way he shifted. </p><p>“Deaton told Scott about our visit and Scott told Derek, who wants us to go see him.” </p><p><i>‘We knew that this day would come.’</i> </p><p>The drive was quiet, but Stiles soon parked at the side of the road and led her through the woods to a burned-out house. Two males, both wolves, were already waiting when they arrived, tensing slightly as their gazes landed on her and shifting their attention to Stiles.  </p><p>“Hey guys,” Stiles greeted.  </p><p>“Stiles, what the hell is going on?” the younger of the two asked after a short silence. </p><p>“That’s a long story, Scotty, but the short version is that I found Dakota while out on a run in the woods and took her home,” Stiles explained with a shrug, ignoring the look of disbelief on Scott’s face and continuing, “She was hurt and wasn’t healing properly, so I took her to Deaton... you know the rest.” </p><p>“It’s a wolf, Stiles, not a puppy,” Scott argued, “Why would you take it home?” </p><p>“<b>She</b> needed help and I wasn’t going to just walk away.” </p><p>“Can she shift back?” the alpha, Derek, inquired, shifting his gaze from Dakota and watching Stiles for an answer. </p><p><i>‘I’ve never been in my human form.’</i> </p><p>“What never?” Stiles added, causing Dakota to shake her head in response, “She’s never been in her human form.” </p><p>“Wait,” Derek stated with a frown, “You can communicate with her in her wolf form?” </p><p>“Yeah, I hear her voice in my head... it’s how I found her,” Stiles admitted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dakota meets the pack in her human form</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before realization spread across Derek’s face and he looked at Dakota, nodding to himself as if silently agreeing with whatever decision he’d made. </p><p>“Okay, this is what we’re going to do,” Derek stated, “Stiles, I want you to take Dakota home and I will drop off some clothes for when she shifts back.” </p><p>“Derek...” Scott began to argue, falling silent when the alpha held up his hand and continued. </p><p>“There’s a pack meeting tonight and I want you both there,” Derek added, “It’s important that the pack knows her scent.” </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles agreed, motioning with his head and leading Dakota back to the jeep. </p><p>She knew that there would be plenty of questions and that scared her, but not as much as being in her human form did. There was so much that she hadn’t experienced in her life, simple things such as sleeping in a bed, and the taste of human food. </p><p><i>‘I don’t know how to be human,’</i> Dakota admitted quietly as she lay in Stiles’ room a while later.  </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll be here to help you,” Stiles reassured her, sitting on the bed and stroking her head. </p><p>Derek soon dropped by with some clothes and Stiles placed them on the bed, leaving her alone. The shift was slow and Dakota fell to her knees, fighting the urge to scream as pain ripped through her body. Sat on the floor after what felt like hours, she pushed herself to her feet with a grimace and got dressed. </p><p>“You can come in,” Dakota stated, sensing Stiles outside the door and looking up as he entered. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>“I will be...” </p><p>It was soon time for them to head to the pack meeting and Dakota spent the ride over watching the scenery pass outside the window, surprised at how different the world looked through the eyes of her human form. Anxiety stirred in her chest as Stiles pulled up outside an apartment building, climbing out and taking in her surroundings.  </p><p>She could sense the others as soon as they entered the building, eight strong heartbeats, and not all of them were wolves. Stood behind Stiles, Dakota watched the metal door that separated them from the others and flinched as it opened to reveal Derek. </p><p>“Come in,” he said, stepping aside and letting them past, “This is the rest of the pack, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and my sister, Cora.” </p><p>“Hi,” Dakota mumbled. </p><p>With everyone’s eyes on her, Dakota fought the urge to shift back into her wolf and run. She shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, sticking close to where Stiles stood protectively in front of her and swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat. </p><p>“You don’t have to be scared,” Cora told her softly, “We’re not going to hurt you... we want to help.” </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Dakota asked, looking over at Derek and waiting for an answer. </p><p>“Why don’t we start with the rest of your pack?” </p><p>“The people I belong to call themselves the circle, but it’s not a pack...” </p><p>“What do you mean the people you belong too?” Erica added with a frown. </p><p>“The circle leaders,” Dakota explained, “They are the masters of the wolves, they own them and create the laws in which their members live by.” </p><p>“How did you get involved with them?” Isaac inquired. </p><p>“My parents were captured when my mom was pregnant, so I was born into it,” Dakota answered, hating having to talk about her parents, “The leaders call my kind shelter wolves because we’re born in captivity.” </p><p>“Is it why you’ve never been in your human form?” Derek stated. </p><p>“Shelter wolves are not permitted to shift.” </p><p>Dakota knew that there was a lot that the pack wouldn’t understand and she was prepared to explain, but any further questions would have to wait as the sound of a car pulling up to the building caught their attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dakota encounters Gerard for the first time and there's a new pack in town!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unable to keep her fear at bay, Dakota let her instincts take over and shifted back into her wolf form. With a whine, she moved closer to Stiles and nudged his hand. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Stiles reassured her, stroking her head and looking over at Derek as the alpha growled deep in his throat, “Who is it?” </p><p>“Gerard,” Derek told him. </p><p>“What’s my grandad doing here?” Allison asked with a frown. </p><p>“I guess we will find out,” Derek mumbled, glancing at Dakota and heading over to answer the door.  </p><p>The dislike for the man who entered was instantaneous and Dakota felt her hackles rise, watching the man’s every move like a hawk. </p><p>“Rumor has it that you have another wolf in your pack,” Gerard said as soon as he walked in, setting his gaze on Dakota and smirking, “Looks like the rumors were correct, you have a deal with my son to keep to Hale.” </p><p>“The terms of our agreement states that I cannot turn another human being unless absolutely necessary, it mentions nothing about taking in a wolf that needs help,” Derek replied. </p><p>“This one looks feral...” Gerard began. </p><p>“She’s not,” Stiles added quickly. </p><p>“Stiles,” Scott warned, but Stiles knew exactly where Gerard’s sentence was going and he refused to let him hurt Dakota. </p><p>Dakota tensed as Gerard took a step towards her, holding her ground and looking up in surprise when Isaac moved to stand with her. The action of standing shoulder to shoulder with an omega wolf was powerful, it showed that the outsider was considered equal and that was something that Dakota had never experienced before. </p><p>“I think you should leave,” Allison suggested, glaring at Gerard and closing the door as the man left. </p><p>The pack meeting quickly turned into a movie night after that and Dakota, not feeling safe enough to shift back, curled up on the floor at Stiles’ feet. With her head resting on her paws, she watched the movie and shifted as Isaac sat on the floor beside her.  </p><p>Aside from Stiles, Dakota’s interactions with people had been scarce and she wasn’t entirely sure how to act. Hesitantly, she moved her head to Isaac’s leg and closed her eyes as he stroked her.  </p><p>*** </p><p>They had just pulled up to the Stillinski house later that night, when an unfamiliar scent caught Dakota’s attention and she gently pawed Stiles to stop him from getting out of the jeep. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked with a frown. </p><p><i>‘Someone’s been here.’</i> </p><p>“Can you tell who?” </p><p><i>‘The scent isn’t familiar, but it was definitely an alpha and he wasn’t alone.’</i> </p><p>“Is it safe?” </p><p><i>‘I don’t sense them nearby.’</i> </p><p>Dakota kept close to Stiles as they made their way inside, checking the house to make sure it was empty and lying by Stiles’ bedroom door. The quiet that fell over the house did nothing to settle Dakota’s nerves and she anxiously paced in front of the window, guarding Stiles as he slept peacefully in his bed.  </p><p>Hours passed and the sun slowly rose into the sky, greeting the new day with its usual warmth. Stiles soon left for school and Dakota caught up on some much-needed sleep, though it was far from peaceful. Nightmares often plagued her mind; the darkness conjuring up memories she longed to forget and offering a stark reminder that the dangers were still out there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dakota has an encounter with Gerard and shares a little about her past with Derek!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple of days before Dakota shifted back to human, sitting on Stiles’ bed and deciding to head out for a walk. She was unfamiliar with her surroundings, but the woods held a peaceful atmosphere and had offered a safe haven before Stiles had come across her. </p><p>The breeze carried the scent of the woods and Dakota inhaled deeply, smiling as she continued along the trail. She had just reached a small clearing, when she heard the sound of movement behind her and spun around. </p><p>“These woods are not the safest place for a young girl like yourself to be wandering alone,” came Gerard’s voice as he emerged from the trees, “You’re the one staying with the Stilinski’s, am I correct?” </p><p>“Sheriff Stilinski is my uncle,” Dakota replied without hesitation. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that the sheriff had siblings.” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that that was information you needed to know.” </p><p>“Well...” </p><p>A shift in the wind brought a new scent and Dakota relaxed slightly, looking passed Gerard to where Derek was now standing. Derek approached without a word, looking Dakota over as if searching for injury and speaking. </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, earning a nod from Dakota and turning to face Gerard, “You are trespassing on my land, Argent.” </p><p>“Oops, I didn’t realize... my mistake,” Gerard stated innocently. </p><p>There was a short silence that settled among the two men, before Gerard smirked and walked away. Dakota headed back to the loft with Derek and took time to take everything in, running her fingertips along the spines of a shelf of books. </p><p>“Feel free to take a look if anything catches your eye,” Derek told her from where he was stood at the oven. </p><p><i>War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy</i> Dakota read in her head, scanning the various titles and pausing when her eyes landed on the odd book out, Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie. </p><p>“Who’s Laura?” Dakota inquired as she opened the book, running her fingers over the scruffy writing on the inside cover and glancing over at Derek. </p><p>“My sister, she used to love sitting out on the porch of our childhood home and reading.” </p><p>“My mom used to always read to me at night,” Dakota mumbled, “She said that it was to comfort me, but I know that it was to comfort her and my dad as well.” </p><p>Her parents had sacrificed their lives in an attempt to get her out of that prison, but it hadn’t worked and only left her to suffer alone. Not all of her memories were bad, she remembered moments of laughter and, if she thought about it hard enough, could still feel the warmth of her parent's arms. </p><p>Derek’s hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him, seeing the understanding in his eyes. </p><p>“I lost my parents as well, not in the same way, but I know how it feels,” Derek told her honestly. </p><p>Though it wouldn’t bring her parents back, just knowing that there was someone that understood helped and perhaps, in the future, it would be something that they could talk about together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unwelcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dakota doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours before Dakota headed back to the Stilinski house, falling asleep on Stiles’ bed and waking up to the sound of the front door slamming. With a frown, she climbed off the bed and made her way downstairs. </p><p>“Stiles,” she called, taking a deep breath and following Stiles’ scent to the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey, you shifted,” he replied with a sad smile. </p><p>“Is something wrong?”  </p><p>“Just an argument with Scott is all.” </p><p>“About me?” Dakota inquired, earning a nod in response and lowering her gaze to the ground. </p><p>“I get that he’s just worried about me, but I know in my heart that you’re not a threat to anyone I care about and I wish that he could see that too,” Stiles added, “I wish that he’d trust me.” </p><p>“Perhaps he just needs more time.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Stiles stated with a shrug, “Do you want to help me make some pancakes?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>They had just finished eating, when Noah walked in and greeted them both with a tired smile. Unable to ignore the smell of blood, Dakota nudged Stiles’ knee under the table and motioned to his dad with her head. </p><p><i>I smell blood</i> </p><p>“How was work?” Stiles asked, once his dad had poured himself some coffee and taken a seat at the table. </p><p>“Grizzly,” Noah answered honestly, sighing and running a hand over his face as he continued, “Some hikers found the remains of a young boy this morning... looks like an animal attack.” </p><p>“Animal or wolf?” </p><p>“I’ve ruled it an animal attack, bear or coyote, but I can’t be sure.” </p><p>Later that night, Dakota listened as Stiles gave the pack the run-down of everything that had happened and stared out the window. Darkness loomed over the town of Beacon Hills, she could sense it and it was going to be bad. A slight shift in the shadows soon caught Dakota’s attention, causing her to tense and growl in her throat. </p><p>“Dakota?” Stiles questioned. </p><p>“We’re being watched,” Dakota stated as Derek joined her. </p><p>“Human... probably a hunter,” Derek said, “Probably one of Gerard’s men sent to keep an eye on us.” </p><p>“Not on us,” Scott added, “On her.” </p><p>“Don’t start Scott,” Stiles warned. </p><p>“None of this was an issue before she came into the picture,” Scott accused, “We had no trouble with hunters, no trespassing packs... nothing for a while.” </p><p>Dakota watched as they argued, slipping out and making it past the hunter before shifting. She ran deep into the woods, until she reached the burnt-out remains and made her way upstairs. Curled up in the corner, she rested her head on her paws and let out a solemn whine.  </p><p>Stiles had risked his life to help her and she wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt him, or the pack. The sun would soon be rising and Stiles would be heading to school, giving her time to get her stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dakota makes a few decisions, but are they the right ones, or has she just put everyone in more danger?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose and with it, came the familiar scent of Derek. Movement outside quickly caught Dakota’s attention and she moved over to the window, spotting the alpha approaching the house. </p><p>“Dakota,” he called as he ascended the stairs, coming to a stop in the doorway, “Thought I’d find you here.” </p><p><i>‘I’m sorry for trespassing.’</i> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Derek told her, frowning and taking a seat, “I can hear you now.” </p><p><i>‘My wolf feels... I feel connected to you’</i> Dakota thought, keeping her distance and watching Derek closely, <i>‘Why did you come after me?’</i> </p><p>“You need people around you; you need a pack and somewhere that you feel you belong... I can relate to that. After the fire, I spent a lot of time alone and it wasn’t until I found the pack that I realized what I really needed.” </p><p><i>‘Scott...’</i> </p><p>“Scott is an idiot, besides Stiles trusts you and, from what I’ve seen, we have no reason not to. Only you, however, can make the decision to stay?” </p><p>She hated the idea of leaving Stiles and it really didn’t take much persuasion for her to decide to stay, for her to choose them. </p><p><i>‘The place I came from taught me that I wasn’t worthy to be seen... I want to be seen’</i> Dakota thought, more to herself than to Derek, <i>‘I want to stay.’</i> </p><p>“Then stay,” Derek replied. </p><p>Was it really that easy? Did it all simply come down to her making a decision? Dakota didn’t know the answer to those questions, but perhaps they didn’t need to be answered and she should just live for once. </p><p>With an excited yip, Dakota bounded over to Derek and licked his face. The alpha chuckled, pushing himself to his feet and brushing dust from his jeans. Sat in front of Derek, she watched as his brown eyes flared red and felt his power engulf her as hers flashed in acknowledgment.  </p><p>*** </p><p>Despite wanting to stay in her wolf form, she knew that, to fit in, she needed to learn more about being human and reluctantly shifted back to human in the privacy of Derek’s bathroom. With each shift, the pain lessened and it seemed much more natural. </p><p>It was soon time to collect some of the pack from school and wanting to see Stiles, Dakota went along. Stood by Derek’s car, she fidgeted anxiously and scanned the streams of students as they left the building. Stiles soon emerged with the rest of the pack and she smiled, stepping forward to stand at her alpha’s side. </p><p>“Dakota,” Stiles and Isaac shouted in unison, rushing forward to hug her from both sides. </p><p>“Hi,” Dakota mumbled. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Stiles asked as he pulled back. </p><p>“Are you staying?” Isaac added. </p><p>“Guys, back off a little,” Derek warned, “She’s fine and she’d decided to stay.” </p><p>Stiles smiled and nodded, keeping his arm around Dakota’s shoulders. She knew that staying probably wasn’t the best decision, but she felt connected to the people currently surrounding her and felt safe within the space that the pack had created for her within their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Dakota have an encounter with Gerard!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks consisted of Dakota training with the pack and despite her lack of outside knowledge, she knew everything she needed to about fighting. She wasn’t permitted to learn normal human things, but all wolves in the circle were forced to train and fight. </p><p>Shifted in her wolf form, she scanned the pack that surrounded her and dodged as Erica made the first move. With one came the others and Dakota managed to get them all on the floor, taking only a few hits. </p><p>“She’s in her wolf form, it’s not a fair fight,” Scott moaned as he pushed himself to his feet. </p><p>“Do you think that other threats will care if it’s a fair fight?” Derek asked, “You need to be prepared because there are other wolves out there who can shift.” </p><p><i>‘I’m not even an alpha’</i> Dakota thought as she shook herself. </p><p>“Scott’s just annoyed that he got his arse handed to him by a girl,” Erica stated, dropping to the ground next to where Dakota was lying and looking at a cut on her leg, “Are you okay?” </p><p><i>‘I’ll be fine’</i> Dakota answered, knowing that Erica and a majority of the pack could now hear her. </p><p>Dakota soon shifted back to human and volunteered to go pick up pizza with Derek, following him out to his car. They were waiting for their order, when the bell above the door jingled and she looked up to see Gerard enter with a few of his men in tow. </p><p>“What do you want Argent?” Derek inquired. </p><p>“Pizza... this is a pizza place after all,” Gerard replied, shifting his attention to Dakota and smirking, “Does your uncle know that you’re hanging around with a dangerous animal?” </p><p>“He deals with dangerous animals on a daily basis, I think he’d say something if he was worried,” Dakota answered, causing the smirk to melt away and a look of anger to rapidly take its place. </p><p>“I’d be careful if I were you, that smart mouth is going to end up getting you into trouble.” </p><p>“Is that a threat?” came Noah Stilinski’s voice from behind the group. </p><p>“Just some friendly advice from an old man,” Gerard stated with a smile over his shoulder, “I’d be careful who you allow your teens to hang around with, sheriff... there are some unsavory characters in the world.” </p><p>“That is very true, but I think that my son and my niece are both smart enough to choose the company they keep,” Noah argued. </p><p>Gerard glared at Dakota for a few seconds, before motioning to his men and leaving without actually buying anything. It was obvious that he didn’t like her and, if she were completely honest, she didn’t like him either. </p><p>He reminded her too much of the circle leaders, his demeanor, and the way he looked at her. There was this look in his eyes, something predatorial and dark. </p><p>“He’s going to be a problem, especially with the threat of this other pack,” Derek voiced as the three of them headed outside. </p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on him as much as I can, but Chris Argent may be our best option,” Noah suggested. </p><p>“I’ve already set up a meeting,” Derek confirmed. </p><p>Once Noah had headed back to the station, Dakota climbed back into the Camaro and stared out the window as they made their way back to where the pack had set up for a movie night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, no real outline to where this is heading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>